Stiffs (AU)
by Art3ival
Summary: (AU) Tris is about to go into Four's fear landscape when they are interrupted. This changes everything. Does Tris find out about Four? Can Four tell her?
1. Chapter 1- Interrupted

**this is sort of an AU, when just before Tris is about to go into Four's fear landscape but they are interrupted. This changes everything. Will Tris find ever find out about the real Four?**

_**Thanks for all the kind comments and stuff. This is my first Divergent fanfiction, they'll be Ten chapters I think. The first four are from Tobias' point of view. And then the next four are Tris'. The the last two are Tobias'.**_

* * *

** Chapter One- Interrupted**

**(Tobias POV)**

The city lights illuminate the familiar liquid incased in the syringe. As I hold it in my hand I can also see the colours dancing within it. Usually I follow a rule of not visiting my fear landscape more then once a month. But since the initiates are begrudgingly facing their fears day after day, how can I not be reminded of my own? Watching their simulations it's easy to tell what types of people they are inside. How they cope with it, reveals their true reason for being a dauntless. There's Christina who shakes at every sound she hears. Peter who attacks anything he sees. And then there is Tris. Tris who uses all her senses to manipulate the situations. Even though I will never tell her, it's getting harder and harder to hide her divergence. When I think of them finding out about her, what they will do. It shakes me to the core, how can I let that happen when...

My pulse increases. I may not believe I'm fit to be a Dauntless but that doesn't mean I'm not trained like I should be. I've been trained to hear people approaching and to work out their intentions. Who is approaching now? Who ever comes up here? My brain forces me to think my way through the situation. Sort of an Erudite trait I've picked up. This is what probably provoked me to tattoo their symbol onto the small of my back. I sense it. The person nearby is quick, but reckless, with no sense of direction. Their feet uneasily work their way towards me. It must be an initiate. There were only three close enough when I came up here to be on their way here now. When I made my way up the steps I saw the blurred figures leaning on the railings of the Chasm. And there's only one person I expect to follow me up here. One who is brave enough.

She stops just outside the door, doing little to conceal her being here.

"Since you're here," I make an effort not to turn and look at her, "you might as well go with me."

"Into your fear landscape?" She says, I can sense the fear in her voice. Like she has forgotten my promise to keep her safe. I never know where I stand with Tris. Whether I'll see the girl I remember from Abnegation, the girl that climbed the Ferris wheel with me, or maybe the one that let me throw knives at her head.

"Yes."

I want to show her who I am. I need to after all the years of keeping it bottled up inside! I don't want her to be another initiate that I push through the training every year, I need her.

Her footsteps echo as she makes her way towards me.

"I can do that?" She asks, her voice still riddled with uneasiness.

"The serum connects you to the program but the program determines whose landscape you go through." these words are not my own but Lauren's, "And right now, it's set to put us through mine."

She pauses, I can sense her eyes searching my face. Maybe for the little shred of Abnegation I have left. Does she know who I am? Does she remember me? I doubt it since I've changed so much. Also we abnegation have always been a forgetful bunch, probably because we blend into our surroundings so well. We don't really see each other. Or notice each other. But I remember her.

"You would let me see that?" She stammers.

'I need you to,' I think.

"Why else do you think I'm going in?" I've always made an effort to hide my obsession with my fears, it's a habit, so I lie to her about my motives, "There are some things I want to show you."

Although that part, is not a lie.

Even though she's been looking a great deal at me, I do not return her stares. One reason is the bruises that stain her face still remind me of how close I came to missing my chance to save her. A few more seconds and she'd of been in full flight downwards towards the violent waters of the chasm. Another reason is I'm terrified that one day, maybe soon, my eyes will give away my secrets. Like the inside of my soul leaking out. I am not yet ready for anyone to see that.

I raise the syringe and she tilts her head. It seems like this is natural to her, the syringes and concoctions. Just as I am about to penetrate her fragile skin with the needle I hear a dark chuckle from behind me.

Eric.


	2. Chapter 2- Now And Then

(AU)

** __****Thanks for all the kind comments and stuff. This is my first Divergent fanfiction, they'll be Ten chapters I think. The first four are from Tobias' point of view. And then the next four are Tris'. The the last two are Tobias'.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Now and Then**

"What an unlikely pairing," Eric sneers sarcastically, "I never would of guessed."

I can feel the heat rising towards my cheeks. Taking a small sideward a glance at Tris I see she's frozen to the spot. Through her bruises I see her blushing, but only slightly. Her bruises conceal what ever she's thinking from Eric. Eric doesn't have that power over her.

"Now Four, are we taking pity on the Stiff since her failed attempt to fight for herself?" His voice sets me on edge, he's here for a fight, "You know letting her test out a landscape before everyone else is, for one thing, cheating."

My mouth is glued shut. I search for a thousand excuses but I can't find one.

"I came for an apology." She blurts out.

My heart races, did she? Did I make her feel uncomfortable for acting like I did the other night? When I touched her cheek and let my feelings leak out for once. Eric looks just as confused as I now feel.

"He called me weak and said you were right about me being to arrogant. I wanted an apology."

How can she think that about me? I never...

Before I can process my thoughts she jogs out of the room pushing past Eric. When he turns his attention back to me I see her flash me a smile. She wanted to get me out of trouble. She lied. Definitely not a Candor. I watch her blonde hair disappear from view over Eric's shoulder before he begins to talk.

"Getting her to lie for you," He didn't buy it, "you've got her right where you want her."

He thinks I'm using her as he would want to use her. I calm the urge to punch him in the face and remind myself to never leave her alone with him again. Her or any of the initiates.

"Does she know who you are... Tobias." He uses that name as a weapon. I am not scared of my name, I just choose not to use it. It reminds me of the past. Four is my name now, I took the cowards way out.

"Four." I correct him.

He steps closer and thrusts his face closer to mine. I try not to lose eye contact.

"Yes, that's right. Four, four fears, then and now." He snickers, "well you enjoy your time in there."

Slowly he backs out of the room till I am left with just my own thoughts. Just as I am about to put the plunger away he reappears.

"If you do go through, say hi to Marcus for me would you."


	3. Chapter 3- I'll Remember This

_**Thanks for all the kind comments and stuff. This is my first Divergent fanfiction, they'll be Ten chapters I think. The first four are from Tobias' point of view. And then the next four are Tris'. The the last two are Tobias'.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three- I'll remember this **

**(Tobias POV)**

Before he has time to think, I've already pinned him up against the wall.

"When?" I demand. I want to know when he found out about my fears.

Even though my hand is like an iron fist around his neck he manages to croak back an answer, "when I became leader over you."

I tighten my grip, giving my position to him was one of the hardest decision I've had to make. This is one of the reasons why. He has an all access pass.

"Stop." He begs.

But I don't.

"Remember... Four, they face the... instructors fears tomorrow. If could arrange it... to be yours, I'll... I'll remember this." He manages to spit out.

Immediately I let go, letting him slide down the wall. That can't happen. There are only three people I would let see my fear landscape. And two of them, are dead. Eric pushes himself to his feet, regaining his stature as if I didn't just knock him down like a child.

"She wouldn't respect you if she knew." He says as he backs out of the room. Obviously he's referring to the Tris. But I thought she would understand. She more than anyone, considering she's the last living person I would trust with the information. Of all people, the cruelty of Marcus would be understood by her. How can she understands though? Her father always seemed like the loving type, and so did her mother. Although you can never be clear on what happens behind close doors, I knew her parents treated her well.

Cautiously I clean up the room. Throwing away the syringes and putting the few chairs straight. And I leave. Making my way down to the spot I almost always visit on nights like this. I found it when I was having a particular bad day. In fairness I'd been hunting for a secluded spot to throw myself into the chasm when I had come across it. A little alcove of rocks, close to the water. After a few minutes of listening to nothing but the roaring of the water, I convinced myself that I could make this my home if I tried hard enough. I may not be brave, but if I pretended to be. Maybe I would find it easier to fit in.

Sitting on the rocks, Eric's words still haunt me. Would she respect me? Would she even care? She's not Abnegation now and she fits in her so well. Eric is right she can never know. She'll look at me as if I am a kicked puppy. She can never know, I shouldn't of wanted to tell her. I don't need her.


	4. Chapter 4- Candor

**this is sort of an AU, when just before Tris is about to go into Four's fear landscape but they are interrupted. This changes everything. Will Tris find ever find out about the real Four?**

_**Thanks for all the kind comments and stuff. This is my first Divergent fanfiction, they'll be Ten chapters I think. The first four are from Tobias' point of view. And then the next four are Tris'. The the last two are Tobias'.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Candor **

**(TOBIAS POV)**

The dining room is vacant except for the large clump of initiates siting at one table. We have given them some time before training for today starts so I guess this is how they're spending it.

"Hey Four!" Someone calls.

Turning I see a slightly familiar smile. It belongs to Zeke but I see it plastered on the face of his younger brother Uriah.

"Come join us." Lynn shouts.

With the option of joining Eric, who's sitting alone on a table nearby I decide that I should join them for today. Making my way over I see everyone's eyes staring curiously at Tris.

"Tris is just explaining a game to us." Uriah scoots over so I can sit next to her.

However uncomfortable I feel sitting at this table. I can sense she is feeling even more so.

"So wait, what is it called again." Marlene asks.

"Candor." She replies, glancing at Christina as if for reassurance or approval.

"So like truth or dare, without the dare?" Uriah questions.

" I um... I don't really know what that is." She whispers uneasily.

"Come on, sure you do." Lynn mocks.

"Actually Abnegation bans those types of games. It encourages selfish activity." The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. I notice the scornful way I said it also.

The table falls silent and every eyes but Tris' stare at me inquisitively. I'm their instructor not there friend I have to remember that sometimes. I can't let them know, I promised myself that last night.

"Come on you've never read another factions manifesto?" I laugh, hiding my embarrassment.

"Some of us can't even read." Marlene says sticking her tongue out at Uriah.

"Anyway, it's a game I used to play with... Oh it doesn't matter." Tris says.

"Ooh, let's play, come on it'll be fun." Marlene insists.

After several rounds the game begins to get tiring. There's been countless questions about everyone's sexuality, which I can tell is not the most intriguing question for Tris. She almost shuts down, returning to the Beatrice I remember from Abnegation. But as soon as a question is asked of her, she immediately becomes the new and improved Tris. Like the one I saw lie to Eric last night.

"Tris, last night, you returned to the compartment later than everyone else," Tris tries to protest, in vain, to Christina's question "No you weren't there I was wide awake, don't try and deny it."

Everyone's attention is on her now. She's certainly Dauntless at the moment, no chance of being invisible.

"Where. Were. You?" Christina asks, " we all wanna know."

This is met by a round of nods from the others. She won't be able to wiggle her way of this. What does this mean for me?

Tris doesn't say anything, or do anything. She sits still. Her eyes are wide and alert, like the first time I saw her in Dauntless black. Striking. Noticeable. Almost beautiful.

"Why don't you ask the Stiff?" Eric seems to have taken an interest in our game.


	5. Chapter 5- Odd One Out

**this is sort of an AU, when just before Tris is about to go into Four's fear landscape but they are interrupted. This changes everything. Will Tris find ever find out about the real Four?**

_**Thanks for all the kind comments and stuff. This is my first Divergent fanfiction, they'll be Ten chapters I think. The first four are from Tobias' point of view. And then the next four are Tris'. The the last two are Tobias'.**_

_THIS NOW SWITCHES TO TRIS' POV _

* * *

**Chapter Five -Odd one out**

** (TRIS POV)**

(TRIS' POV FOR THE NEXT FOUR CHAPTERS) We all stare at him. It's no secret that he calls me that, so no one is surprised because of that. What does he mean 'ask the stiff.'

"We are dumbass, that's the game." Lynn says scornfully, "if you wanted to play you should have listened to the rules."

Eric slides out of his chair and gives Four the same look he gave him last night. Like he holds some power over him. As if pulled by an invisible force, Four jumps upwards.

"Okay, time for today's game... I mean training. Let's go now, you've wasted enough time already with you Candor games." He says.

This is a new Four, not a version I've seen before. Is he that desperate the hide the fact that we talked last night and he even offered to show me his fear landscape. Nothing happened, I said barely any words to him, Eric interrupted I left.

I've managed to convince myself that he just wanted to scare me. Put me on edge for today's assessment. That wasn't really his fear landscape, it was my own. Some cruel joke even though it didn't seem that way. I thought... actually it doesn't matter. He wanted to scare me but I'm going to show him I have nothing to hide.

Lauren, the instructor of Dauntless-born initiates stands with her hands on her hips outside the fear landscape room.

"Two years ago," she says, "I was afraid of spiders, suffocation, walls that inch slowly inward tand trap you between them, getting thrown out of Dauntless, uncontrollable bleeding, getting run over by a train, my father's death, public humiliation and kidnapping by men without faces."

Everyone stares blankly at her.

"Most of you will have anywhere from ten to fifteen fears in your fear landscape. That is the average number," she says.

"What's the lowest number someone has gotten?" asks Lynn.

"In recent years," says Lauren, "four."

I have not looked at Four since I smiled at him last night but I can't help but look now. He keeps his eyes trained to the floor and shifts uneasily. Something is keeping him on edge. I glare at my feet, for some reason I can't look at him when he looks like that, uncomfortable.

"You will not find out your number today," Lauren continues, "the simulation is set to my fear landscape program, so you will experience my fears instead of your own."

Four straightens up, raising his head. I can't help but see him looking at me.

"For the purpose of this exercise, though, each of you will only face one of my fears, is to get a sense for how the simulation works."

Lauren assigns everyone to a fear, _except me_.


	6. Chapter 6- Abnegation Grey

**this is sort of an AU, when just before Tris is about to go into Four's fear landscape but they are interrupted. This changes everything. Will Tris find ever find out about the real Four?**

_**Thanks for all the kind comments and stuff. This is my first Divergent fanfiction, they'll be Ten chapters I think. The first four are from Tobias' point of view. And then the next four are Tris'. The the last two are Tobias'.**_

_THIS NOW SWITCHES TO TRIS' POV_

* * *

**Chapter Six- Abnegation Grey**

**(TRIS' POV)**

(TRIS' POV UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHT) "Hang on why isn't the Stiff doing it?" Peter exclaims.

"Eric told me that assigning her to kidnapping wouldn't be fair," Lauren replies, "he's meant to be sorting something out."

"Just assign her to another one." Four says, he's got a crazed look in his eyes, like when we climbed the Ferris wheel. "And when is Eric, the one that cares for her welfare?"

"Yeah let Peter take Kidnapping, since it seems to be a hobby of his." Christina shouts.

"Eric's in charge, for now there's nothing I can do."

Four immediately rushes out of the room and ignores Lauren's calls after him.

"Is he that desperate to send you in there?" Uriah whispers to me.

I shrug, I'm trying to wrap my head around what is happening here. Eric certainly isn't looking out for me, what's his motive? And what's Four's problem?

Because I'm not hooked up to the computer as I wait, I can't watch the simulations, only the person's reaction to it. It is the perfect way to distract myself from the thoughts of Eric and Four rushing round my head. I clench my hands into fists as Will brushes off spiders I can't see and Uriah presses his hands against walls that are invisible to me, and I smirk as Peter turns bright red during whatever he experiences in 'public humiliation.' Then Eric appears at the door.

"Lauren, Tris will be going into this landscape." He says darkly, handing Lauren something which looks like a memory chip.

"Where's Four, he ran wildly out of the room, I assume after you." Lauren questions. "This isn't? If it is I don't really..."

"It is Lauren, but remember I'm in charge here."

Everyone in the room has gone silent, even Peter who has stopped snickering about whatever he faced. Lauren uneasily removes her memory chip from the control panel and inserts the new one. Whatever this obstacle is, I'm sure it's five times worse then kidnapping. Eric has probably set up one of my own fears, just to push me. Until I break.

I'm apprehensive as Lauren inserts the needle into my neck.

"Don't over think what you see." She says just before I'm pulled into some sort of trance.

The scenery changes, I'm in a dark room, covered in dust and cracks. There's nothing here. I start to believe there's been a mistake and that I'm connected to the same program Uriah was. Closing in walls. But I wait and nothing happens. No movement.

But then I hear it, loud, thundering foot steps. A dark figure moves ahead of me, creeping along the edge of the circle of light, waiting for me to take another step. Who is it? Who's fear is this? I don't feel scared, so it can't be one of my own. I manage to make out small colours on the figure's clothing. Abnegation grey. Is it my father?

Just as the figure starts to inch towards me I feel my head buzzing. The fear freezes as if it has been paused. I hear shouting, fighting. And then an invisible hand grips my own. Squeezing it tightly.

"Tris." The voice mutters. "I'm pulling you directly from the program, it's dangerous, so don't be surprised if you can't handle it."

What do they mean? What's going on? Is this the fear?

It feels like I'm getting pulled, like I'm moving, but I'm really not. I go through a room filled with excited voices, down steps, then I'm running, through doors. It feels strange because I look down at my body and I'm standing where I am like I haven't moved. Still in the room with the dust and cracks. Suddenly I understand what the voice was telling me.

The room begins to deteriorate slowly, blurring around the edges. My head begins to buzz and I feel like it's about to explode. It feels like an impossible weight is being placed onto my body. The room goes to black immediately. _And my mind switches off._


End file.
